


Dancing With Music

by zeibaneiba



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeibaneiba/pseuds/zeibaneiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a regular, unregular letter that should never have existed from a certain blonde too far away to leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+Elizabeth).



> If you have any song requests or requests for furthering of the stories, let me know and I'll do my best to comply. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or pertaining to Doctor Who.
> 
> The poem is by Sri Chimnoy.

**"There Is" by Box Car Racer**

He looks down at the letter on the dashboard. The outer shell is white and blank, the only thing that stands out about it is that it sits upon the dashboard of the TARDIS which, as was per usual since Rose left, was locked to all but him and his magical snap. Still the blank white of it glares at him.

It takes only a few seconds for all the dangers and possibilities behind the letter to run through his rather large time lord brain but he comes to no conclusive conclusion except that he must open it and find out. The TARDIS would warn him if there was anything wrong, right?

Unless whoever was behind the letter was powerful (or smart) enough to fool the TARDIS into believing-

The comforting waves the TARDIS had been sending to his mind turn angry and he flinches. Well, there’s only one thing to do then.

He whispers as he reaches his hand out, “Geronimo!”

He picks it up and tears it open with little care and takes in a breath when it reveals _intimately familiar_ hand writing.

He presses a hand to his cheek. “Leaking..?”

“Doctor?” Familiar Scottish brogue cuts through his thoughts and he shoves the letter and envelope into his jacket before turning.

“Ponds! Where have you been? You were supposed to be back from your honeymoon hours ago!” His smile was easy and his voice cheery. He had once spent hours in Rose’s old room practicing whilst being bombarded with her scent and memories. The ghostly figure of Rose Tyler sat by his side not quite touch his hand and encouraging him. Ah, the power of memories.

True to her red headed fiery nature, Amy Pond stood glaring at him. If he was in his ninth (eight and a half?) form, he would be able to match such a glare. In this form, however, he just smiled benignly which was honestly just as good.

“You. Locked. Us. Out. Why.” She spat at him, glaring harder. She looked rather like a wet Ghooma but with a nose. Ah Barcelona…

“I think the question is, dear Pond: why weren’t you quicker, hm?” She let out a huff before storming out, her husband at her heal. The young man, himself, sent the Doctor a quizzical look on his way out. They dripped all over the Tardis. It _had_ been raining on their way in. He would have remembered if he hadn’t been distracted by an interesting plain white envelope.

As their footsteps faded, so did his smile and he turned back to the letter. The letters curled girlishly. There were no hearts or smiley faces interspersing the words but he knew the handwriting just the same. He had read over her diary enough times in an effort to be closer to her when she was gone.

 _Hope abides; therefore I abide._  
Countless frustrations have not cowed me.  
I am still alive, vibrant with life.  
The black cloud will disappear,  
The morning sun will appear once again  
In all its supernal glory.

Hope, hm? He might just be able to do that. He smiled. It was a small, genuine one. It almost hurt his cheeks. It was rather brand new to this face.

 


	2. Like We Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor goes headlong into trouble and meets two very familiar people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be jumping around this universe depending on my mood but I'll be clear about where I'm at so no worries! Remember! If you have any song requests, let me know!  
>  **Edited for mistakes. I really shouldn't post at two in the morning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. 
> 
> P.S. In this verse, River was never his wife. I love her, though, so I won't be neglecting her.

**“Like We Used To” – Rocket to the Moon**

 

The barrier between worlds was weak again. This time the Doctor didn’t know why but he intended to find out.

 

Flailing before the console of the TARDIS, he ran back and forth searching for the problem, any problem in the universe that would be strong enough to weaken the walls but no.

 

He slammed to a stop, stumbling over long limbs and grasped onto a knob that he was pretty sure did nothing but sit there and stared into the screen as it the TARDIS focused onto the problem.

 

He took a deep breath when she finished and let it out. There was definitely a problem but…

 

“Come along Ponds!” He grasped the same knob he had grabbed onto for stability and yanked it. It extended before snapping back in. The Tardis gave a great lurch. “So that’s what that does…”

 

“Williams!” Came the weak reply from the most annoying of the pair that the Doctor ignored.

 

“Where are we going Doctor?” It seemed the red head was going to ignore her husband as well.

 

He laughed, “Funny that, not really sure but what the heck! Geronimo!” Then the TARDIS was flying into time and space and into a different dimension, locked onto a problem that wasn’t really his but he couldn’t really resist anyway.

 

…

 

“Doctor?”

 

The voice was fuzzy as were the blond and pink colors. There was darkness around the edge of his vision as he stared up into the sun. No… It wasn’t the sun… “It’s time to wake up now, Doctor…”

 

Another voice joined the sweet one. He was almost as familiar with it but it was far more grating on the head ache that bloomed behind his eyes. “Oh leave him, darling. I think he’s fine. Just leave him. Throw some tea on him.”

 

She laughed and it was probably the most bittersweet sound in the world to his ancient ears. “You are far too obsessed with Disney movies, dear.”

 

His vision was beginning to clear and he could finally make out the fine hairs that made up the honey blond of her hair. It was darker now…

 

“Well, you know me. Can’t resist a good-“

 

He just couldn’t handle the _domesticity_ anymore and that was saying a lot considering who he spent most of his time with. It took him a few tries but he finally manage to gargle out, “Rose?” Brown eyes finally focused back on him and a soft smile touched plush pink lips.

  
“’Ello there, my clumsy Doctor. Welcome back to the land of the livin’.” He had missed that heavy cockney accent. So many had it yet it was just so _Rose_. He smiled back and reached up, tracing a finger from her lips to her cheeks. There were a few lines there that hadn’t been before. She leaned into his giant paw and sighed. The last time he had had this chance, his fingers were thinner.

 

“’Ey, ‘ey! ‘Ands off, mate!” Releasing her cheek, he turned to his counterpart.

 

“Your accent is thicker than it was. Not sure if I like it.” The other man glared at him from behind glasses. It would seem that those were far more permanent than they used to be.

 

“Least my hair is still sexy.” The Doctor gasped in outrage and patted at his hair but missed, still too weak but rapidly gaining strength. Rose was laughing, the traitor. He glanced at their wife and back before smirking. “ _And_ I don’t wear silly bow ties.”

 

Oh, it was _on_! “How-“ His voice came out in an outraged squeak, “How dare you! Bow ties are cool now, _cool_!”

 

Grasping to his bed, she continued to laugh. He reached out to the arm that propped her    up and his other self pressed an arm around her waist. She had plumped up a little bit with what he suspected was… but he dared not ask. That never ended well for him…

 

She _absolutely_ cackled, “Oh you silly men! You’re arguing with yourself!” That quieted the two but they continued to glare at each other.

 

Tensey and a half sighed before grumbling, “What brings you here anyway, _Doctor_?” Finally, she quieted down and focused on the question. Big brown eyes watched him from below a scrunched brow. Tensey and a half pulled her further into him though she did not let go of the hand that was attached to the _original_ Doctor.

 

Grudgingly, he explained, “The TARDIS and I felt a weakening in the walls. The last time we felt that there were, well, Cybermen here.”

 

Rose Tyler smiled that large, genuine smile. It was his favorite. “Thanks for coming, Doctor, but we got it under control. It was actually the Daaleks of our universe.”

 

Daleks-?! He stared up at her with wide eyes. She gave him a soft smile before plopping down beside him and for the first time he noticed exactly where he was laying. It was a rather large king sized bed with extremely comfortable pillows and blankets. If he had to sleep for longer than four hours a week, this bed would _definitely_ do. “Yeah, it was no big. We just traveled back in time to when they were beginnin’ thei’ programmin’ and set ‘em on a dif’rent track.” Her smile was absolutely full of pride.

 

“Wha-?” But he didn’t have a chance to ask before Tensey and a half was talking over him. He forgot how _rude_ this counterpart was.

 

“Indeed, indeed. Because of our lack of time lords, they never ‘ad a chance to become a fixed point so we were able to straight’n ‘em out before they ‘ad a chance to become one. Now we ‘ave a sorta companion in Daalek Ca’an.”

 

He knew he was gaping but he just couldn’t help it. Never in his _lives_ did he believe that he would ever find any sort of alliance in a Dalek.

 

Tensey and a half grinned rather smugly at him before looking down at the side table besides him. “Rose, I rather think the tea is cold now.” 

 

At his words, she started, tearing her brown eyes away from where they were tracing patterns across his own face. He was rather disappointed to put it lightly. She stood and grasped the tea before disappearing out the door. “I’ll be back ‘n a mo’! Don’t you boys make a mess now!”

 

Tensey and a half stood and followed her out, grasping her elbow right before catching the Doctor’s eye and closing the door behind him rather purposefully. There was a murmured discussion even his time lord enhanced ears couldn’t pick up before the door was swinging open again and Tensey and a half was walking back in, once again closing the door behind him. There was fire in his gaze now as he stared at the Doctor and for a moment he remembered why he was called the Oncoming Storm.

 

“She’s mine now.” Even through his glasses, the Doctor could see how his eyes were narrowed on him. A pang of jealousy shot through him. “We go on adventures.” His knuckles turned white as he grasped onto the comforter. “We see the stars.” Floppy brown hair falls into his eyes. “We have tea.” He scrunches his legs to his chest. “We’re pregnant.” His voice is softer but much closer this time and the Time Lord Turns his face up, greens eyes meeting brown. “You gave that to us.” He presses a hand in between his jacket and his top heart where the so regular, so unregular paper lays. Now a smile quirks at his lips. “You’ll have your time though, so let me have mine.”

 

Abruptly, the other man stands at the sound of footsteps and the clinking of glass.

 

The handle turns and Rose is there all smiles and little cuppa tea in hand. “’Ere ya are, Doctor. Enjoy yer tea. ‘Opefully it’ll ‘elp ya feel better.” Her curls are a mess and are falling into her face as she leans down to set the cuppa in his hands.

 

He takes a sip of it and it warms his throat and belly and he takes a moment to savor the perfect balance of tea and milk and sugar. He can’t help but sigh in delight until his brain suddenly comes back online and he remembers three very important beings. “TARDIS! Ponds!” Rose laughed and brushed her curls out of her face before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You are just too much, Doctor!”

 

It’s a week later that he and the Ponds board a fully charged and repaired TARDIS that he finally takes a moment to wonder how exactly she knows how this body takes his tea. He fingers the letter and _smiles_.


End file.
